The present invention relates to an automatic document feeding apparatus for automatically feeding a document used for, for example, an electrophotographic type copier to a document glass.
As this type of automatic document feeding apparatus, a type is known by which a document is fed to a document glass by the running of a conveying belt. In this automatic document feeding apparatus, in order to impart an enhanced conveying capability to the document, the conveying belt is urged by urging rollers from its inner side toward the document glass.
In the conventional apparatus, since the urging roller is fixedly arranged at all times in a predetermined position, a band-like contact mark is formed at the same area on the conveying belt in a manner to correspond to a width dimension of the urging roller. And the dirty spot, wear, etc., are locally concentrated on the conveying belt at that place.
This necessitates the cleaning of the cleaning belt or frequent exchange of conveying belts. And more time and labor and more cost are required in these operations, thus posing a problem.